


The Joys of Parenthood

by ididnotseethatcoming



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididnotseethatcoming/pseuds/ididnotseethatcoming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins with Quicksilver</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I used Russian because it’s the easiest to find resources for  
> Translations: мой Cчастье - my happiness  
> Мой драгоценный , я буду любить и защищать вас навсегда - My precious, I will love and protect you forever  
> моя любовь - My love  
> сексуальный - sexy

The day our children arrived was one of the best of our lives. From the day we found out that I was pregnant, we were thrilled - finally, after trying for months, we would have a child! But when we went for a routine appointment, our excitement doubled - apparently twins ran in the family!

After a long hard labor, there were two new additions to our family - Aleksandra and Mikhail. The nurses placed the twins in my arms as Pietro sat next to me.

“мой Cчастье, they are perfect.” He took Aleksandra in his arms and kissed the top of her head. He murmured to her, “Мой драгоценный , я буду любить и защищать вас навсегда”

Finally we were allowed to take Aleksandra and Mikail home. Pietro had decided to take time off from missions so that I wouldn’t be overwhelmed with taking care of two infants. There were plenty of moments where Pietro and I thought we would keel over dead from exhaustion - it seemed that whenever one twin would finally fall asleep, the other would start crying and wake the first one up.

But there were plenty of moments that quite simply melted my heart. For example: I went to the grocery store one afternoon, and returned to find Pietro laying on the couch with a baby on each shoulder, all three fast asleep. Another time, I woke in the middle of the night to find Pietro gone and I heard a soft, pitiful crying from another room. Going to investigate, I found Pietro trying to rock Aleksandra back to sleep. As I looked on, he began to sing her a sokovian lullaby.

These were the moments that made the sleepless nights worth it.

* * *

A few months later, my mother volunteered to take the twins for a night to “give us some alone time.” We decided to go out for dinner since we hadn’t had a date in months.

After we finished getting ready, Pietro took me in his arms.

“P?”

“Yes, моя любовь?”

“I miss them”

“I know, as do I. But tonight… it is just us.” I didn’t have to see his face to know the face he was making - that sexy, irresistible face.

“It’s been so long since we…”

“Yes, but tonight… Let’s go, we’ll be late!”

All throughout dinner, Pietro gave me the _look -_ the _I want you, right now_ look. The one that drove me insane. As soon as the bill was paid, I was being practically dragged back to the car, and before I knew it we were home. He picked me up and raced to the bedroom.

As we kissed, Pietro pressed me against the wall, and I felt my eyelids drooping. We were both tired, but surely we could last another hour or so? We certainly tried, but as soon as we made it to the bed, I knew I wouldn’t be able to do it. As Pietro was leaving kisses along my jaw, I spoke breathlessly.

“Pietro?”

“Yes, дорогая?” His voice was deep and husky, but I could still detect exhaustion.

“I don’t think… this is totally not sexy, and not your fault in the slightest, but I’m going to fall asleep.”

“I guess we’re experiencing the joys of parenthood, no?”

“It seems to be that way. But… my mom’s not bringing the twins back until noon… we’ll still have time in the morning…”

He kissed my forehead. “I’m counting on it, сексуальный” He pulled me close to him, and we fell asleep instantly.

Of course, we woke up at noon to incessant knocking on the front door. Just another joy of parenthood.


End file.
